When Bieber Fever Hit Condor Studios
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: The girls' eyes looked like giant shiny marbles. They were Teenage girls with shiny marble eyes drooling over Justin Bieber? Sonny knew one thing, Bieber Fever had arrived at Condor Studios...


**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* **When Bieber Fever Hit Condor Studios***•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•***ONESHOT***•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

**I own Sonny With A Chance! OH WAIT, of course I don't, I'm 13! **

**If you were wondering what inspired me to write this FanFic, well Justin Bieber of course! By the way, I don't like him. Nor do I like Miley Cyrus. **

**Anyway, to the story we go!**

...

Sonny walked into the room where all the girls in Condor Studios were crowding around the cafeteria's TV.

Tawni was in front of the girls, giggling away at the screen. Sonny pushed through the sea of girls until she got to the front and she tapped on Tawni's shoulder.

She turned around with a grin, "Hey Sonny girl," she greeted Sonny oddly before turning back to the TV.

"What are you watching?" Sonny asked, peering at the screen.

"We're waiting for JB to land in Hollywood," a girl beside me exclaimed with a grin.

Freaky grins were on all of the girls' faces.

"JB?" Sonny asked.

All the girls gasped and Tawni grabbed Sonny's shoulders. "Sonny, we're talking Justin Beiber here," she informed me.

The girls all nodded, their eyes looking like giant shiny marbles. They were Teenage girls with shiny marble eyes drooling over _Justin Bieber_?

_Justin Bieber_.

I looked at the girls who had averted their attention back to the screen like they were glued to it. Some of them wore t-shirts that had 'I love Justin' written on it, and others had 'Bieber Fever.' This severely shocked me as I turned to face Tawni who had just ripped off her jacket and exposed a fan girl t-shirt. But it wasn't just any kind of Justin Bieber shirt; it was made specifically for _her_.

'Bieber Has My Hart' is what was written in large print across the front in swirly patterns.

"Tawni?" I choked out.

She turned to me, "You know Sonny, you're starting to get on my nerves," she complained, her eyes still on the screen.

"Well, listen," I demanded.

She gave in, sighed, and turned to me with her arms across her chest. "I'm all ears," she told me, inching back to the screen a bit, "Well, I'm not all-ears I'm more like half-ears since I'm still waiting for Justin's arrival."

I rolled my eyes, "Your t-shirt?" I questioned first.

"Oh, do you love it?" She asked as she spun around in front of me, "I got in specially designed for _mwa_, because I am his _true_ fan," she squealed.

"Yeah, I mean what's with it?" I asked her, "And what's with all these fan girls crowded around a small television in Hollywood when Justin is arriving in _Hollywood_, where we _are_?"

"Oh, we know how many other fan girls are going to be there waiting for him at the airport so we decided to keep it mellow and just watch him arrive via TV," she answered me quickly.

One girl at the front squealed and then followed another and another until the whole cafeteria was filled with teenage girlish screams. Justin Bieber has stepped off his plane and was greeting Hollywood with a giant grin which made the girls scream louder.

"OH-MY-GOSH-HE-IS-ACTUALLY-HERE!" Tawni squealed in my ear, gripping onto my shoulder roughly.

"Seriously," I scoffed to myself, leaning away from her and the rest of the crazed fans.

Tawni's crazed squeals came to a halt as she heard my scoff, as so did everyone else.

"Do you not know who he is, Sonny?" Tawni asked me, placing her hand on her hip.

"I know who he is," I told them and with that they turned back to the screen, "I just don't like him."

A louder gasp echoed the cafeteria and all the girls' eyes averted to me. They gave me cold glares.

"How dare you," A girl spoke up.

"Sonny, you don't diss Justin Bieber when you're surrounded by a bunch of fan girls," Tawni whispered.

"What is up with everyone and Justin Bieber?" I asked to their offended faces.

"What's with you and Justin Bieber?"

I was confused now.

"Excuse me?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Why do you hate him?"

"Why do you love him?" I countered them.

"Because he's hot," one exclaimed, as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"I don't reckon," I simply answered with a shrug.

They scoffed, "And he sings beautifully," another added.

"You're kidding me? He sounds like a six-year-old girl hyped up on sugar," I laughed, they didn't seem to notice my insult.

"But mainly because he's hot," Tawni said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, he's got a cute face for a twelve-year-old boy-"

"He's sixteen," a girl sneered, cutting me off suddenly.

"Really?" I asked- my voice jumpy because I was forcing myself not the laugh. It was quite hard because when you find out that a boy that you think sings like a little girl and is twelve is actually sixteen, it's a situation where you cannot hold your laughter back.

I collapsed onto the floor in laughter. Suddenly a sea of girls stood over me, glares on their faces.

I nervously laughed now, "Uh, I'm sorry for dissing Justin Bieber?" I smiled apologetically at them but they reached down, pulled m up on my feet and pushed me out of the cafeteria. I fell onto the floor quite hard with a loud bump and I frowned.

"You look a little down," a voice caught my attention. I looked up to meet his blue eyes and caught his smirk that was on his face. "Munroe," he greeted me.

He bent down and pulled me up as if I weighed nothing; I blinked a couple of times after realising I was back on my feet.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Speechless?" He asked me with a wider smirk.

I still said nothing.

"Why were you even on the floor?"

"The girls kicked me out of the cafeteria after I said I hate Justin Beiber," I told him as I brushed the dust off my arms.

He chuckled, "You're that weak that you can't take on a couple of girls?" He asked me with a laugh, pushing past to enter the cafeteria.

"Chad, if you love your life you _really_ wouldn't want to go in there," I informed him, jumping in front of Chad and the door.

"Why?"

I didn't answer, only because I was interrupted by a bunch of high-pitched screams. Chad gave me a wary look and suddenly the cafeteria doors were flung open, causing me to trip forward and fall into Chad's embrace. He caught me around the waist as we were ambushed by squealing teen girls.

Tawni was of course first out, which made me think that Justin Bieber had landed.

After everyone rushed past us, Chad let go without hesitation and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks for catching me," I said, smiling nervously at him.

He shrugged, "It was nothing."

"I think everyone has got Bieber Fever," I laughed and Chad grinned.

"I don't care for those crazy fan girls, especially crazy fan girls that are crazy over Dustin Beaver," he scoffed, scrunching up his nose as he said the last part.

"Justin Bieber," I corrected him.

"He's not worthy enough to be called by his name," Chad snarled, sneering into thin air.

I pulled a face and turned away from Chad.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as he caught my arm.

"I'm going to find those crazy fan girls," I answered, turning back and smiling at him.

"Why? You're not going to become like them are you?"

"Gosh no, never. I personally hate Justin Bieber, I'm going to get Tawni before she does something she'll regret," I honestly told him.

He chuckled, "That's good. I only go for the non-crazy cute girls," he said as he winked at me. I think my heart melted.

With that he left.

I watched him as he left, my cheeks burning as I turned too, leaving with a smile on my face.

I knew one thing, I will never have Bieber Fever, but I will sure have Cooper Fever!

...

**I know that wasn't really all that good, but the last line was adorable, right? I loved that line. Cooper Fever, tehe! **

**Don't forget to review, I did have trouble trying to make it into a story. One thing for sure, I have Cooper Fever, never, ever Beiber Fever. I don't like Justin Bieber all that much. **

**Review please! **


End file.
